


Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock

by michael_mxll (orphan_account)



Series: Nine. [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Squip, Choking, Light Masochism, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/michael_mxll
Summary: Someone shows up to Micha's door and smut ensues.





	Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock

_ Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.  _

 

Thank fuck, they had given u-

 

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. _

 

Michael arose from his desk chair, groaning softly in stress induced frustration as he almost tripped and fell over a stray box in the middle of his floor. He proceeds although his body is telling him to sit down and  _ rest,  _ and really, that’s all he wanted to do. Rest. Pushing the soothing thought out of his mind, he proceeded with his venture to the door. 

 

He was expecting maybe someone like Jeremy who had come over to play the new Apocalypse Of The Damned game - it was a wonder how after all those years they were still closer than ever, and that made Michael happy. He never wanted Jeremy to leave him. Or get hurt - ever again. 

 

To say he was surprised would be an understatement, and to say that it was an understatement would be an understatement. He was  _ surprised _ . Michael gasped, breath hitching harshly as he took a long look at the man at his door. The first thing he thought was that he recognised this man that suddenly showed up at his door, and then it all clicked. The Squip. 

 

The Squip - alive, breathing! - he never would have thought. But there he was,  _ overthinking _ . 

 

_ Calm down, Michael. Calm down. _

 

He tried. 

 

The Squip flinched when Michael attempted to slam the door shut in his face and instinctively held his hand out to prevent the action, forcing the door back the other way. Michael stared at him for a few seconds before a scowling glare came across his red face - “What the  _ fuck _ do  _ you _ want?” 

 

“H-hello to you too, Michael…” The Squip stuttered nervously, “You’re probably wondering how i became human - well, i don’t have that knowledge either.” 

 

“Get to the point. Why are you here?” Michael spat out, staring down at the supercomputer - well, human - in disgust, but in the midst of all his anger, he could tell something was  _ really _ wrong. 

 

“I- um- it was either here or Jeremy’s house but i figured you’d never let me near Jeremy ever again after what happened-”

 

The Squip was cut off by Michael, “Fuck no i won’t!” He flinched, noticing the anger in the Filipino boy’s raised voice, and a loud bang as he slammed his fist against the door. 

 

“I get that you’re angry bu-” The Squip tried speaking again, but could not finish because Michael cut him off for a second time. 

 

“Angry? I am not fucking angry! I am furious! You don’t get to hurt my best fucking friend, make him hurt me by turning on that optic nerve block bullshit and then come to me when you have nothing left like i’m actually going to forgive you! You just don’t get to do that!” 

 

His loud voice echoed through the hallway, so loud he could probably have been heard from miles away and so piercingly filled with strong emotion - rage, but another emotion came out more defined but not as easy to recognise. As he yelled, his voice became increasingly quieter but never quiet; per se, wavering heavily as he let out words of not just anger, but of immense sadness. 

 

The Squip knew that he probably shouldn’t have counteracted his argument, but he also knew the truth - Michael didn’t know. “Jeremy, he uh,” He cleared his throat, “He asked me to turn optic nerve blocking on.” His voice was almost a whisper, but even against the strong winds he could be heard. 

 

“You’re lying.” 

 

“I’m not.”

 

“You’re a fucking liar!” And that’s when the Squip felt two hands around his neck, squeezing tightly, rhythmically tightening and loosening and already causing light bruising. His reaction was something Michael did not expect at all. 

 

He had moaned softly and breathily, relishing in the feeling of hands tight around his neck. He loved it, Michael choking him in a episode of pure anger that slowly dissolved into confusion - “You- you liked that…” He raised an eyebrow and retracted his hands from the Squip’s neck, feeling slightly turned on knowing that he could make the other feel like that. From fucking  _ choking _ him. Maybe he could test it out more. A lot more. 

 

Michael pulled him inside and pushed him up against the nearest wall, kicking the door shut quickly and not bothering to lock it. The Squip’s face flushed at the sudden temperature change and he keened gently when Michael’s thigh went between his legs. 

 

About a thousand emotions ran through the Squip at once, causing him to physically jolt and whimper almost silently, although Michael heard it anyway. He smirked, gripping the Squip’s arm tightly and leaning forward to kiss him. The kiss was hard and aggressive, Michael’s tongue instantly delving into the other’s mouth. Nails dug into the pale boy’s arm and he moaned breathily again, his own involuntarily wrapping around Michael’s neck to pull him even closer. 

 

But then, Michael pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them. He wiped it away and slowly rubbed his thigh between the other’s legs giving him sweet friction but teasingly slowly nonetheless. 

 

“More,” The Squip pleaded, more so with his eyes than his mouth and tried to pull Michael in to kiss him again, but Michael shook his head. 

 

“Strip,” He demanded, pulling completely away from the other and leaving him starving for touch, for friction, for anything that would help him get off. Anything. With little reluctance, he pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor with a small ‘flump’ noise, doing the exact same with his trousers. He stood with his boxers on, shivering with anticipation and need. 

 

Michael stared at him for a second, already completely naked, “And your boxers.”

 

The Squip complied, throwing his boxers down onto the clothes pile on the floor. 

 

Suddenly, The Squip was dragged into another room and pushed down onto something soft and bouncy. Looking around, he realised it was a sofa. 

 

Michael climbed on top of him and sat in his lap, aggressively grinding down against his erection, leaning over him to get the lube that he had lodged between the sofa cushions and uncapping the lid. Both were panting softly. 

 

He poured some onto his hand and slicked the Squip’s hard cock, jacking him off a few times before letting two fingers sink inside himself and begin scissoring straight away, letting out strangled moans and gasps as he thrust his fingers in and out of his hole.

 

The Squip whined. “Everything has gone so quickly and now you need to be patient, slut.” Michael slapped the Squip’s thigh with a wet with lube hand. He continued working his fingers inside himself. Soon, he knew he was stretched enough and retracted his fingers, hovering over the Squip’s dick and then sinking down. 

 

It started slow. He sank down slowly, gritting his teeth at the very light burn he felt but worked past it. Very soon, he was bucking his hips up and down, riding the other hard with one hand on his shoulder and the other around the Squip’s neck, choking him while riding him. 

 

The Squip would never verbally admit it, but the feeling of Michael dominating him, the feeling of being inside him and having his hand tight around his neck was the best thing that could have happened amongst the other ways it could have gone. He could have been beat up by Michael, or just kicked out, but no. This is how it went.

 

And, oh, he loved it.

 

“I,” Michael started, scraping his nails painfully against the Squip’s shoulder, “fucking hate,” With each syllable he was slamming his hips down, pleasure making his body wrack violently, “you.” And with that, he came in hot white spurts between them. His hand loosened against the other’s neck just as he tightened around the Squip’s dick, making the other come with not much other than a soft whimper and the biting of his lips. 

 

They seperated.

 

Neither spoke for a few minutes as they cleaned up, Michael thinking about going for a shower. 

 

The Squip looked up at Michael when he suddenly spoke, smiling softly at the words that came out of his mouth, “You can stay in the spare bedroom. Don't be annoying or I'm kicking you out.”

 

And that was that. 


End file.
